Alone together
by Chococrazygrrl8
Summary: StarClan forbade it. Her eyes. And in seeing their mistake, a Prophecy was introduced. The dew will take the night, it's water the savior. Will Dewkit find the meaning to this strange prophecy, or be thrown out of LakeClan forever? Some fighting, please alert me if I should change the rating. No flames!


Alligences:

LakeClan:

Leader: Reedstar – creamy tom with smoky gray patches. Blue eyes. 4 lives left. Mate to Mintfoot

Deputy: Hailpelt - gray tom with white paws. Amber eyes. Mate to Daisysky

Apprentice; Riverpaw

Medicine Cat: Yellowmoon – dark gray she-cat with a short temper and impecible knowledge. Amber eyes

Warriors:

Sandfall - Beautiful light ginger she-cat who has amber eyes

mate to Whitetail

Whitetail – White tom with blue eyes. Mate to Sandfall

Featherbreeze - Whispy ginger tabby she-cat with dark brown ears and a vee shape in one ear. Amber eyes

Sunheart – Yellow-ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice; Waterpaw

Chaffichfoot – gray-and-cream tom with amber eyes. Mate to Jaytail

Jaytail – blueish-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mate to Chaffinchfoot

Apprentice; Birchpaw

Apprentices:

Riverpaw - brown tom with amber eyes

Waterpaw – tabby brown tom

Birchpaw - black-and-white tom with a short temper

Queens:

Mintfoot – a beautiful brown she-cat with a green tinge. With blue eyes Mate to Reedstar

Kits; Streamkit, Leafkit, Pikekit

Daisysky – pretty pinkish white she-cat with amber eyes. Mate to Hailpelt

Kits; Dewkit, Snowkit

Kits:

Streamkit – gray tabby tom with amber eyes. 5 moons

Leafkit – mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes. 5 moons

Pikekit – grayish brown she-kit with blue eyes. 5 moons

Dewkit – gray and white she-kit with a black front paw and tail tip, one green eye, and one silver-blue eye. 3 moons

Snowkit – white tom. 3 moons

Elders:

Sagetooth – dark brown and white tom. The oldest cat in all the Clans

NightClan:

Leader: Stonestar – gray tom. Mate to Lilystem. 8 lives left

Deputy: Tanglewhisker – black she-cat with messy whiskers

Medicine Cat: Frosttooth – chilly white tom

Apprentice; Blackpaw

Warriors:

Darkleaf – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice; Barkpaw

Toadleap – yellow-green-brown spiteful tom. Mate to Russetfall

Littletree – small tom with black underbelly

Apprentice; Adderpaw

Rowanfrost – rowan colored she-cat. Mate to Smokesong

Russetfall – russet she-cat. Mate to Toadleap

Apprentice; Tawnypaw

Smokesong – smoky gray and black tom. Mate to Rowanfrost

Crowfoot – black tom with a white tail

Apprentice; Dovepaw

Rattail – gray-and-black she-cat with a tan tail

Snakeeye – a husky tabby gray tom. Mate to Pinewhisker

Apprentices:

Blackpaw - black and white she-cat

Barkpaw – brown tom

Adderpaw – black and husky tom with tabby paws

Tawnypaw – patched ginger, black, brown and white she-cat

Dovepaw – light gray tom

Queens:

Lilystem – white and very light gray she-cat. Mate to Stonestar

Kits; Ceadarkit

Pinewhisker – ginger tabby she-cat. Mate to Snakeeye

Kits; Applekit, Tigerkit

Kits:

Ceadarkit – ight and dark brown tabby she-kit

Applekit – redish russetish she-kit

Tigerkit – dark brown tabby tom

Elders:

Talljay – dark gray-blue she-cat

Scorchtail – a dark ginger tom

Dawnflame – light ginger she-cat

GrassClan:

Leader: Windstar – white tom. 9 lives left

Deputy: Gorseleg – bracken colored tom with a white left ear

Medicine cat: Emberheart – ginger she-cat with gray feet

Warriors:

Kesterlwind – white tom with brown legs and paws. Mate to Cherrysong

Ashtail – gray tom

Gorseleg – yellow-ginger tom. Mate to Antleg

Apprentice; Crowpaw

Antleg – redish-brown she-cat. Mate to Gorseleg

Owlfur – brown tom

Apprentice; Heatherpaw

Harepelt – white and brown mix tom. Mate to Willowbreeze

Apprentice; Cloudpaw

Apprentices:

Crowpaw – pitch black tom

Heatherpaw – pink-purple she-cat with a short temper

Cloudpaw – fluffy white tom

Queens:

Cherrysong – red she-cat. Mate to Kestrelwind. Expecting

Willowbreeze – white she-cat. Mate to Harepelt. Expecting

Elders:

Skyfur – gray-blue tom

LightningClan:

Leader: Thunderstar – fluffy storm-gray she-cat

Deputy: Jaylight – gray tabby tom

Medicine cat: Embertail – bright ginger she-cat

Apprentice; Cloudsky – experienced brown warrior, who gave up fighting

Warriors:

Adderbite – diamond pattenerned tom. Mate to Leaffall

Apprentice; Scarpaw

Skystorm – blueish tabby she-cat

Deadlimp – warrior with a missing leg. Ginger tabby tom

Apprentices:

Scarpaw – lovely tortishell she-cat with a long scar down the length of her face

Queens:

Leaffall – brown she-cat with ginger flecks. Mate to Adderbite. Expecting

Elders:

Longwhisker – tabby tom with extremely long whiskers

Prolauge:

It was a cold leafbare night, no sounds in the LakeClan camp. Then, in the nursery, a scream came ripping through the chilly air, and a queen bit hard a stick her mate brought for her. It nearly sent splinters into the medicine cat's paw. "Watch it!" the gray cat hissed, giving her another stick. A tom ran in. "How's Daisysky?" he cried. "Fine, Hailpelt," the medicine cat meowed. "Now make yourself useful, and go lick the tom." The deputy ran to his mate's side and began licking the kit's fur the wrong way. "Yellowmoon, how many more will there be?" "Just one," Yellowmoon replied. The bundle of fur slid out, and Yellowmoon broke the pouch. She set it down next to Daisysky, and Hailpelt started licking it. Jaytail and Reedstar, Daisysky's littermates, ran in. "Is she alright?" they cried in unison. Daisysky nodded. "I'm fine." One was a gray-and-white she-cat with a black front paw and tail-tip. The other was a white tom. Little did they know, that their she-kit had eyes so rare, they had been forbidden by StarClan themselves. And they're was a prophecy, as StarClan looked upon this kit; _The dew will take the night, it's water the savier._


End file.
